


Mary Shelley's Murder Mystery Invite Only Casual Travel/Journey For Friends Diary

by Hvis_og_bare_hvis



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Austria, Badass Women, Betrayal, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, France (Country), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Germany, Ghosts, Great Britain, Loss, Some angst, Travelling Through Europe, Us - Freeform, but mary shelley tells the story so it's a lot more chill than I would be, just me fangirling over a bunch of people, lots of ghosts, lots of references to authors and artists and musicians
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvis_og_bare_hvis/pseuds/Hvis_og_bare_hvis
Summary: Nach der verhängnisvollen Party bei ihrem Autorenkollegen Edgar Allan Poe, wird Mary Shelley gemeinsam mit Emily Dickinson von einem Medium zurück ins Leben gerufen. Schnell müssen die beiden Frauen feststellen, dass sich die Welt während ihrer Abwesenheit weitergedreht hat und sie in ihrer neuen Form nicht einfach in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren können. Also machen sie sich auf eine Reise durch Europa um ein paar andere Schriftsteller*innen aufzusuchen-Vielleicht kann ja jemand zwei frischgebackene Hausgeister gebrauchen- ahnungslos, dass im Verborgenen bereits gegen sie intrigiert wird
Relationships: Emily Dickinson/Mary Shelley (Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1





	1. Erweckt

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist eine ganze Weile her, dass ich das hier geschrieben habe und ich bin nicht sicher, inwieweit ich es überarbeiten oder nur hochladen werde. Deswegen ein, zwei kleine Warnungen vielleicht: 
> 
> 1\. Die ersten zwei Drittel der Geschichte sind sehr anders als das letzte Drittel. Ich mag beide, aber der Ton ist halt...unterschiedlich.  
> In den ersten beiden Dritteln ziehen Mary und Emily fröhlich bis traurig durch die Welt und versuchen mit ihrem Geisterleben klar zu kommen. Es ist charmant und süß und es passiert nicht allzu viel, aber es treten einige interessante Menschen aus der Geschichte auf und ich hatte einen Heidenspaß zu recherchieren.  
> Das letzte Drittel ist dann plötzlich eine Abenteuergeschichte in der es Schlag auf Schlag geht und die einen sehr kurzen Bogen zurück auf den Anfang schlägt und ziemlich abrupt endet. Vielleicht schreibe ich das Ende nochmal um, aber nunja. Gefühlt nimmt die Geschichte nach lagem, langsamen dahintuckern plötzlich Fahrt auf und knallt dann gegen einen Baum. Das ist spannend und sicher nicht katastrophal gemacht, aber eben...kurz. Und unerwartet. (Naja, jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt hab ich ja gewarnt) Und vielleicht nicht das, was man sich wünscht, wenn man Gefallen an den ersten beiden Dritteln gefunden hat... Aber vielleicht auch ganz lustig. Wer Chaos mag, wird sich auf jeden Fall an dieser Geschichte freuen.
> 
> 2\. Ich war noch sehr ungeouted, als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, es war mein erster, halbherziger Versuch in Richtung wlw-Narrative und man merkt es ihr an. Es liest sich schon stellenweise wie queerbaiting, würde ich behaupten, oder vielleicht ein bisschen wie einer dieser Barbiefilme, in denen den weiblichen Darstellerinnen irgendwelche halbausgefleischten männlichen Romantikoptionen aufgedrängt werden und sie trotzdem am Ende zusammen in den Sonnenuntergang reiten und die Männer zurücklassen, aber eben nicht als ein Paar, sondern als 'beste Freundinnen'. Wer damit Probleme hat, sollte diese Geschichte mit Vorsicht genießen. Aber immerhin wisst ihr jetzt: ja, es ist so gemeint, wie es vorsichtig angedeutet wird.
> 
> 3\. Es ist auf deutsch auf einem Handy geschrieben und ich weiß nicht genau, wie sich das auf die Lesefähigkeit auswirkt. Es könnten Autokorrekturfehler auftreten, aber ich werde mich bemühen, wenigstens kurz einmal über jedes Kapitel drüberzulesen. Auch klingt die Sprache vielleicht ungewohnt in diesem Fandom.
> 
> TROTZDEM liegt mir diese Geschichte sehr am Herzen, weswegen ich jetzt beschlossen habe, sie hochzuladen. Von meiner schärfsten Kritikerin wurde sie als das Beste betitelt, das ich je geschrieben hätte und das will schon etwas heißen.
> 
> Wen ich jetzt immer noch nicht verschreckt habe: viel Spaß beim Lesen und lass mir doch gerne deine Eindrücke als comment da! :)

Mary merkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, weil es auf einmal wärmer wurde. Es war unglaublich, wie kalt der Tod war. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass gerade das sie stören würde, aber so war es. Ohne wirkliches Bewusstsein scheinbar in einem leeren Meer aus Eis zu treiben, darauf wartend, dass irgendetwas passierte, dass man auf etwas reagieren konnte, weil agieren nicht mehr möglich war…Das war jetzt nicht direkt ihre Vorstellung vom Tod gewesen.  
  
Andererseits hatte sie sich auch immer mehr um das Leben geschert, als um sein Ende. Schon ironisch, dass gerade das es ihr genommen hatte, was ihrer literarischen Schöpfung das Seinige geschenkt hatte. Mary war, als würde sie den Stromschlag immer noch durch ihre Glieder jagen spüren. Den Stromschlag und diese neue Wärme.  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen. Sie befand sich in einer Hütte, einer sehr kleinen, verfallenen Hütte. Es war dunkel, aber nicht finster. Ihr gegenüber stand eine hagere Frau und beleuchtete die ärmliche Umgebung mit einer schneeweißen Kerze.  
  
„Das war überraschend…einfach“, stellte die Frau fest und beobachtete Mary interessiert.  
Sie erinnerte Mary stark an Krishanti, das Medium, das sie das erste Mal aus der kalten Leere des Todes zurückgerufen hatte. Aber sie war es nicht, obwohl sie ähnliche, perlenbesetzte Kleidung trug und die gleichen, großen Augen besaß. Ihre Stimme war ganz eindeutig eine andere, obschon sie fast genauso rauchig war und Mary seltsam bekannt vorkam.  
  
„Könnt Ihr Euch ausdrücken?“, fragte die Unbekannte.  
„Ich hoffe doch sehr“, antwortete Mary mit der alten Schärfe in der Stimme. „Schließlich ist der sprachliche Ausdruck für viele Jahre mein Leben gewesen. Aber ich schätze, Ihr wolltet fragen, ob ich in der Lage sei zu sprechen. Nun, wie Ihr seht, beherrsche ich auch das einwandfrei.“  
Die Andere nickte mit großen Augen. Dann schwieg sie. Offensichtlich wusste sie nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte.  
  
„Merkwürdig. Normalerweise bin ich immer diejenige, die Totes zum Leben erweckt“, versuchte Mary mit einem Scherz die Stimmung aufzulockern. Aber wie so ziemlich jeder von ihren Bekannten verstand auch die fremde Frau ihre Anspielung nicht.  
„Ich bin Mary Shelley“, fügte sie also erklärend hinzu. „Ich habe Frankenstein geschrieben.“  
„Ja, ich weiß, wer Ihr seid“, erwiderte die Frau. „Das ist eine der Voraussetzungen um einen Geist an eine irdische Form zu binden.“  
  
„Ich bin Pasithea Ravenwolf“, fügte sie nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigen hinzu.  
„Ravenwolf?“, fragte Mary verwirrt. „Hieß so nicht auch…?“  
„Die, die Euch das erste Mal rief?“, fragte Pasithea.  
„Krishanti war meine Schwester“, erklärte sie und Mary meinte, Tränen in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Also hatte es das glitzernde Medium auch erwischt.

_Krishanti Ravenwolf,  
Die unter Toten wandelte  
Und doch voller Leben war  
Ist nun zum letzten Mal bei ihnen eingekehrt.  
Möge sie dort ihren Frieden finden  
Und trotzdem immer in unseren Herzen bleiben. _

Mary schüttelte über sich selbst verärgert den Kopf. Dass sie auch immer Lobreden auf Verstorbene dichten musste. Ja, sie war vielleicht gut darin. Aber sie hatte Krishanti nicht einmal wirklich gekannt.  
Trotzdem verspürte sie Mitleid mit Pasithea. Es musste schlimm sein, eine Schwester zu verlieren. Allerdings glaubte Mary kaum, dass Pasithea ihre Empathie bemerkte. Mary Shelley war niemand, der man jede Gefühlsregung vom Gesicht lesen konnte.  
  
„Dann liegt die überirdische Begabung wohl in der Familie“, stellte sie stattdessen trocken fest.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, widersprach Pasithea. „Ich hatte eigentlich nie was am Hut mit…Geistern und so. Aber nach Krishas Tod hat sie mir Nachrichten geschickt. In Sand geschriebene Buchstaben, Zeichen auf beschlagenen Scheiben, Muster aus herabgefallenen Blättern. Sie will, dass ich sie zurückhole. Sie hat mir auch erklärt, wie. Aber ich war ängstlich, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Deshalb wollte ich proben…“  
  
„Und da habt Ihr beschlossen, Eure neuen Fähigkeiten an mir zu testen“, stellte Mary fest.  
Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie wütend sein sollte. Es hätte ziemlich viel schief gehen können, beim Versuch, sie zurückzuholen. Aber offensichtlich hatte es ja geklappt. Außerdem hätte sie sich vermutlich auch freiwillig gemeldet. Sie hätte keine Angst gehabt. Sie hatte eigentlich nie Angst.  
  
„Ihr wart die naheliegendste Versuchsperson“, erläuterte das Medium. „Niemand würde sich so leicht zurück ins Leben rufen lassen wie die Autorin eines ins Leben gerufenen Monsters.“  
„Aus eurer Perspektive ein durchaus logischer Gedankengang“, stellte Mary fest.  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Aber nicht doch“, widersprach Mary. „Ich muss Euch danken. Schließlich verdiene ich Euch mein Leben nach dem Tod.“  
„Keine Ursache“, lächelte Pasithea.  
  
Dann fuhr sie sich nervös durch das buschige, dunkle Haar.  
„Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, mich jetzt alleine zu lassen?“, fragte sie verlegen. „Es ist schon spät und ich wollte noch eine zweite Probe durchführen, bevor ich Krisha selbst rufe.“  
Mary nickte verständnisvoll. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Medium noch ein ewig langes Kaffeekränzchen veranstalten würde. Pasithea hatte schon genug für sie getan.  
„Viel Glück“, wünschte sie noch und schritt auf die Tür zu.  
  
Als sie dabei aber ohne etwas zu verspüren oder gar zu bewegen einen Stuhl durchquerte, überlegte sie es sich anders und wandte sich stattdessen der Wand zu. Es war an der Zeit, ihre Geisterkräfte zu testen.


	2. Emily

Mary trat direkt durch die moosige Holzwand hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie die Tropfen unbeirrt durch ihre ausgestreckte Hand fielen. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie kein bisschen nass wurde und nicht mal ihre Frisur zu Schaden kam, fesselte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ob sie daran wohl etwas ändern konnte? Lenore, Edgar Allan Poes Hausgeist, hatte schließlich auch Martinigläser halten können.

Mary konzentrierte sich auf ihre weißen Finger, in der Absicht, sie zu materialisieren. Doch dabei wurde sie erst einmal von den kleinen schwarzen Löchern abgelenkt, die sich in ihre Handfläche gebrannt hatten. Also hatte der Blitzschlag Spuren hinterlassen. Mary fragte sich, ob sie an ihren Fußsohlen wohl auch Austrittswunden finden konnte. Oder war sie gestorben, noch bevor der Strom die Chance gehabt hatte, ihren Körper vollständig zu durchqueren? War das überhaupt von Bedeutung?

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder dem Regen zu und versuchte, ihre Körper genug zu verfestigen, um die Tropfen aufzufangen. Es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Das Eindrucksvollste, das sie hinbekam, war, ihren Arm soweit zu verdichten, dass die Tropfen wie in Zeitlupe hindurch fielen. Aber sie machten keinerlei Anstalten, von ihrer Haut abzuprallen.  
Nun ja. Das konnte sie ja noch üben. In ein paar Tagen war sie sicher dazu fähig. Laufen hatte sie auch nicht in zehn Minuten gelernt.

Apropos. Marys Blick wanderte zu ihren Füßen, die knapp zwei Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten. Sie hatte gerade beim Laufen zwar ihre Beine bewegt, aber wirkliche Schritte hatte sie nicht gemacht. Stattdessen war sie durch den Raum geschwebt. Das war gar nicht schwierig gewesen. Marys Gehirn ging davon aus, dass ihre Beine sie forttrugen und so hatte es automatisch dafür gesorgt, dass sie die Strecke zurücklegte. Auch ohne sich vom Boden abzustoßen.  
Daran würde sie also wohl auch noch arbeiten müssen. Offensichtlich war es gar nicht so einfach, ein Geist zu sein. 

Mary fragte sich gerade, ob sie wohl fliegen konnte, als neben ihr etwas leise aufschreiend durch die Wand schwebte. Sie wendete sich dem Neuankömmling zu und musste sich erst eine Weile verwirrt blinzelnd umsehen, bis sie die unscheinbare Frau erkannte, die aus der Wand gekommen war. Die Graugewandete hielt die Hände schützend vor ihr Gesicht, als hätte sie Angst vor einem Zusammenstoß mit der Wand gehabt.  
Mary genehmigte sich ein kurzes, zufriedenes Lächeln. Also konnte man sich doch noch dümmer anstellen als sie selbst.  
Die Unbekannte nahm die Hände herunter und entdeckte Mary.

„Oh, auch hier?“, fragte sie mit schüchternem Lächeln. Offensichtlich erkannte sie Mary. Diese konnte sich allerdings nicht erinnern, diese Frau jemals gesehen zu haben.

„Entschuldigung“, fragte Mary und auch wenn man es ihrer Stimme vielleicht nicht anhörte, tat es ihr ehrlich leid, dass sie die Frau nicht einordnen konnte. „Kennen wir uns?“

Die Andere seufzte. Sehr lang und sehr tief.

„Ich bin Emily Dickinson“, erklärte sie. „Wir waren gemeinsam auf der Party bei Edgar Allan Poe. Auf der Party, auf der wir beide unser Leben verloren.“

„Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern“, murmelte Mary verwirrt.  
„Macht nichts“, winkte Emily ab, versucht, heiter zu klingen. „Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert.“

„Wo genau saßt du denn am Tisch“, fragte Mary. Vielleicht konnten sie sich erinnern, wenn sie sich die Sitzkonstruktion ins Gedächtnis rief.

„Neben dir“, lächelte Emily traurig. 

„Oh“, machte Mary. Jetzt tat es ihr wirklich leid.

„Es ist schon okay“, versicherte Emily. „Ich bin es nicht anders gewohnt.“

„Als Entschädigung könnte ich dich ja nach Hause begleiten“, schlug Mary vor. „Es wird schon dunkel und auch als Geist ist es sicher nicht so angenehm, als Frau hier allein herumzuirren.“

Sie warf einen skeptischen Blick die spärlich beleuchtete Straße herunter. In keinem der umliegenden Häuser brannte noch Licht und vor viele Fenster waren Bretter genagelt.

„Danke, das wäre wirklich nett“, nickte Emily.

„Gibt es noch jemand, auf den wir warten müssen?“, fragte Mary. „Louisa May? Oder Mr. Dantes?“

Emily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Pa..paddy? noch jemanden zurückholen wird. Sie wollte, nachdem sie auch mich hatte erwecken können, so schnell wie möglich ihre Schwester rufen. Das war schließlich von vornherein ihr Ziel.“  
„Außerdem sind Louisa und Eddie leider Gottes nicht die einzigen, die außer uns gestorben sind“, fügte sie leise hinzu, während sich die beiden Frauen langsam schwebend auf den Weg machten.

Mary zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es Emily aufgefallen war.

„Wer wurde denn noch umgebracht?“, fragte sie mit erstaunlich neutraler Stimme.

„Bis ich starb…“, Emily überlegte. „Fyodor Dostoyevsky, George Eliot, Agatha Christie und eben Krishanti.“

Mary schluckte. Das waren ganz schön viele. Und wer wusste, wer nach Emily alles noch umgekommen war. Diesen Poe sollte man einsperren! Obwohl der Arme mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit nicht mit einem solchen Unglück gerechnet hatte. Mary glaubte kaum, dass er der Mörder war.  
Sie hatte eher Hemingway im Verdacht. Oder diesen stotternden Professor, der sie verdächtigt hatte. Mary merkte, wie sie im Geist begann, für jeden der Verstorbenen eine Lobrede zu verfassen, aber sie unterdrückte den Drang. Es blieb später noch genug Zeit, eine angemessene Art der Ehrung zu finden.

„Weißt du, wer es war?“, fragte sie stattdessen leise.

Emily sah sie überrascht an. Kein Wunder. Bei so ungewohnt viel Trauer in Marys Stimme.

„Nein“, antwortete sie. „Ich habe nicht mal richtig gesehen, wer mich erschlagen hat. Es war eine Frau, da bin ich sicher. Aber Krishanti wurde von einem Mann erwürgt. Einem ziemlich großen in einem schwarzen Mantel. Aber mehr weiß ich beim besten Willen nicht.“

Die arme Emily. Mitanzusehen, wie erst ein anderer Mensch und dann man selbst starb und sich nicht wehren zu können, musste furchtbar sein. Marys Tod war immerhin schnell und unvorhersehbar gekommen. Trotzdem konnte sie sich noch so deutlich daran erinnern. Fast, als flösse der Strom immer noch in ihren Adern.  
Mary fühlte dem spannungsartigen Gefühl in ihrem rechten Arm nach und plötzlich zündeten weiße Blitze ihren schwarzen Spitzenärmel hoch. Interessiert beobachtete Mary die Funken, bis die Energie wieder in ihrer Haut verschwand.

„Was war das denn?“, fragte Emily befremdet und erschreckte Mary ein wenig, die ihre Anwesenheit schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln schoss Mary einen kleinen Blitz gegen eine Tür eines der verlassenen Häuser. Sofort bildete sich dort ein dampfender Rußfleck. Irgendeinen Vorteil musste es schließlich auch haben, an einem Stromschlag zu sterben.

„Wie es aussieht, bin ich jetzt auch ein Monster“, stellte sie fest. Doch natürlich verstand auch Emily nicht, worauf sie hinauswollte.


	3. Nach Hause?

Sie nahmen den Zug nach Amherst, Massachusetts. Mary wusste selbst nicht, warum sie Emily immer noch begleitete. Nachdem sie mit Erreichen des Bahnhofs in die Zivilisation zurückgekehrt waren, hätte sie sich eigentlich von der Anderen trennen und in New York aussteigen müssen, um die erste Fähre zurück auf ihren Heimatkontinenten Europa zu nehmen.

Aber irgendetwas sorgte dafür, dass sie im Abteil sitzenblieb (nachdem sie es nach unzähligen missglückten Versuchen endlich geschafft hatten sich hinzusetzen und nicht bloß in verkrümmter Haltung über den Sitzen zu schweben). Dass sie die grellen Lichter New Yorks vorbeiziehen sah, Emilys leise Stimme in den Ohren, die ihr von den Geschehnissen der Party nach ihrem Tod erzählte und von ihren Katzen, die zuhause auf sie warteten.

Vielleicht war es die Sehnsucht nach einer Gleichgesinnten, die Mary dazu trieb, bei Emily zu bleiben, vielleicht Neugierde, vielleicht die Trauer um ihre Freunde, die auf der Party gestorben waren und die irgendwie in Emily weiterlebten. Angst war es sicher nicht.  
Gut, Mary wusste nicht, wie ihre Bekannten und Familie darauf reagieren würden, dass die Totgeglaubte plötzlich als Geist wiederkehrte. Aber fürchten tat sie sich deshalb noch lange nicht. Angst war ein Gefühl, das sie schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt hatte. Lange noch vor Percys Tod.  
Merkwürdig, dass sie ihm nicht begegnet war, in diesem eisigen Niemandsland, das sich Tod nannte. Hieß es nicht, dass man im Jenseits die wieder traf, die man liebte? Andererseits hatte sie vor Poes Party auch noch nie von Geistern gehört.

„Meinst du, man kann jeden Menschen als Geist zurückkehren lassen?“, fragte sie und beendete so abrupt Emilys Redefluss.

„Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete Emily, kein bisschen beleidigt, dass Mary sie weder ausreden lassen noch ihr wirklich zugehört hatte.

Sie war so dankbar, dass Mary sie überhaupt wahrnahm, dass sie ihr alles verzieh und versuchte, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Ein Zustand, den Mary versucht war, so schnell wie möglich zu überwinden. 

„Lenore sagte, Krishanti habe es nie geschafft, ihren Ehemann, Guy de Vere, zurückzubringen. Also hat das einzelne Medium mit Sicherheit Einschränkungen. Aber vielleicht würde jemand anderes es schaffen“, überlegte Emily. „An wen denkst du genau?“

„Percy“, antwortete Mary. „Mein Mann. Naja…und auch an meine Mutter. Sie starb kurz nach meiner Geburt. Ich konnte sie nie wirklich kennenlernen.“ 

Meine Kinder, fügte sie lautlos hinzu. Aber sie sprach es nicht aus. Zu schmerzhaft war allein der Gedanke daran.

„Das tut mir leid“, murmelte Emily.

„Und du?“, fragte Mary neugierig. „Gibt es jemanden, den du zurückholen würdest, wenn du könntest?“

Emily zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich kenne nicht viele Menschen, die mir wirklich nahestehen“, gab sie zu. „Der Einzige, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutete, war Charles…ich meine Pater Wadworth. Aber er ist nicht verstorben. Er lebt bloß in Philadelphia. Und nun ja, ich verlasse nicht oft das Haus und so haben wir uns auseinandergelebt. Ich habe schon seit Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört.“

Sie sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehenden Bäume.

„Wenn ich die Macht hätte, jemanden zurückzuholen, wäre es vermutlich Eddie“, fügte sie dann hinzu.

„Dieser falsche Bankier?“, schnaubte Mary. Das wäre jetzt der Letzte, an den sie denken würde. Eddie hatte ihr die Rechte an Frankenstein streitig machen wollen. Und das nur wegen des ein oder anderen irrelevanten Tipps, den er gegeben hatte.

„Nicht meinetwegen“, erklärte Emily. „Ich hatte auch nur Ärger mit ihm. Aber für Miss Lee. Sie war sehr freundlich zu mir auf der Party. Und ich glaube, sie vermisst ihn sehr. Das heißt…wenn sie noch lebt.“

Emily verzog sorgenvoll das Gesicht.

„Wir schauen in eine Zeitung, sobald wir in Amherst sind“, versprach Mary ihr zum wiederholten Mal.

Genau wie Emily sorgte sie sich um die anderen Partygäste. Allen voran um Charlotte Brontë, mit der sie sich von allen am besten verstanden hatte.  
Die beiden Autorinnen waren fest davon überzeugt, dass in den Nachrichten von der Party die Rede sein würde. Ein solcher Massenmord verlief nicht unsichtbar.  
Aber in dem winzigen Ort, in dem sie in den Zug gestiegen waren, hatte sich keine Zeitung oder gar ein Radio auftreiben lassen. 

„Wir sollten Edgar eine Nachricht schicken“, entschied Mary. „Er wird erleichtert sein, dass wir wenigstens als Geister noch auf dieser Erde weilen.“

„Er wird sich freuen, dass _du_ wieder da bist“, korrigierte Emily. „Und sich fragen, von welcher Emily die Rede ist.“

„Trotzdem“, befand Mary, verkniff sich die Frage, wer von ihnen beiden die Bessere im Schreiben war und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Schaffner um ihn um Papier und einen Füllfederhalter zu bitten.

Dass das Formulieren des Textes kein Problem sein würde, war Mary ja von vornherein klar. Dass die Fähigkeit, den Füller zu halten am Ende darüber entschied, wer den Brief verfasste, überraschte allerdings selbst sie.

„Willst du noch versuchen, deine Signatur selbst zu setzen?“, wollte Emily wissen, nachdem sie unter viel Mühen eine Nachricht zu Papier gebracht hatte.

Mary nickte dankbar und versuchte, den Füller von dem kleinen Zugtisch aufzuheben auf den Emily ihn gelegt hatte. Sie brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit dafür und verzweifelte schon bei dem kurzen Wort „Shelley“, als der Griff des Stiftes mehrfach drohte, ihren Fingern zu entgleiten.  
Frustriert legte sie den Federhalter nieder, auch wenn das Ergebnis nicht ihren Erwartungen entsprach. Es war sowieso zu spät, penibel zu sein. Sie hatten Amherst fast erreicht. 

Emily rollte den Brief zusammen und hielt ihn ganz fest, als die beiden Frauen sich auf den Weg zur Tür machten, um die Einfahrt in den Bahnhof abzuwarten.  
Als das kleine Bahnhofshäuschen in Sicht kam, atmete Emily hörbar auf.

„Endlich Zuhause“, seufzte sie glücklich.


	4. Vor der Tür

Auch in Amherst fanden sie vorerst keine Informationen zum weiteren Verlauf der Party. Zwar ließ sich eine Zeitung und sogar eine Post für ihren Brief auftreiben, aber das Datum auf dem Pamphlet lag fast fünf Monate nach dem Zeitpunkt der Party. Und so war von den Morden darin natürlich nicht mehr die Rede.

„Wir werden schon noch erfahren, was passiert ist“, meinte Emily, deutlich aufgeheitert im Angesicht ihrer vertrauten Stadt. 

Sie drängte dazu, endlich ihr Haus aufzusuchen und Mary, die einsah, dass sie dem desinteressierten Zeitungsverkäufer keine Informationen mehr würde abringen können, stimmte ihr schließlich zu.

Die beiden Schriftstellerinnen eilten durch die Stadt, vorbei an allerlei Gebäuden, die für Mary nichtssagend aussahen, in Emily aber ganze Flutwellen an Anekdoten freilegten.

„Und du behauptest, dein ganzes Leben in deinem Zimmer verbracht zu haben“, murmelte sie ungläubig. 

„Naja, bei den meisten Ereignissen war ich auch nicht dabei“, gab Emily zu. „Die Anderen haben mir davon erzählt.“

Das hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, sämtliches Wissen an Mary weiterzugeben. Offensichtlich war die Dichterin überglücklich, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihr Gehör schenkte und konnte so gar nicht aufhören, die neugewonnene Aufmerksamkeit auszuprobieren.

„Da vorne ist mein Haus“, erzählte Emily aufgeregt und deutete auf ein kleines, helles Anwesen zwischen hohen Bäumen. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, aber einige Fenster waren noch erleuchtet und vermittelten so einen einladenden Eindruck.

Emily schritt eifrig die sauberen Stufen zur Haustür hoch und klopfte an das dunkle Holz. Mary hielt sich im Hintergrund. Sie wollte der Wiedersehensfreude nicht im Weg stehen, auch wenn sie bei Emilys normalen Verhalten keine große Szene erwartete.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine rothaarige Frau schob ihren Kopf heraus.

„Ja, bitte?“, fragte sie reserviert. 

An ihrem und Emilys Verhalten konnte Mary nur allzu deutlich erkennen, dass die beiden Frauen nicht miteinander bekannt waren. Ja, die Fremde schien Emily nicht einmal zu bemerken. Sie hielt die Augen starr auf Mary gerichtet.

„Ich habe geklopft“, meldete sich Emilys zu Wort und endlich wanderte der Blick der Frau zu ihr herüber. 

„Und Ihr seid?“, fragte sie, noch nicht wirklich genervt, aber auch nicht gerade freundlich. 

„I…Ich bin Emily Dickinson“, erklärte Emily. „Ich wohne hier.“

Die Andere brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

„Das wüsste ich aber“, behauptete sie.

Emily schien völlig hilflos und musterte die Frau nur ungläubig, statt die Situation zu hinterfragen. 

Mary begriff, dass es für sie an der Zeit war, einzugreifen. 

„Wer seid Ihr denn?“, wandte sie sich an die immer noch lachende Frau.

„Ann Doret“, antwortete die Frau.

„Und ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass dies nun Ihr Haus ist?“, hakte Mary nach.

Emily wimmerte leise, als die Frau bestimmt nickte.

„Seit wann?“, fragte Mary und legte Emilys beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Seit etwa zwei Monaten“, sagte Ms Doret.

„Was ist mit den ehemaligen Besitzern?“, fuhr Mary unbeirrt fort. Zwar antwortete Ms Doret nur mit Satzfragmenten, was Mary an sich als Beleidigung auffasste, aber sie brauchten die Informationen.

„Was weiß ich“, schnaubte die Frau. Mittlerweile war sie eindeutig genervt. „Ich glaube, sie wollten auswandern. Irgendwo in den Westen. Oregon, vielleicht. Ich habe einen Kaufvertrag, falls Ihr mir nicht glaubt.“

„Das war ja zum Schluss tatsächlich ein vollständiger Satz“, stellte Mary spöttisch fest. 

„Verzeihung“, fügte sie hinzu, als sie die verärgert zusammengezogen Augenbrauen der Frau bemerkte. 

„Nein, ich denke, den Kaufvertrag brauchen wir nicht“, fuhr sie fort. „Vielen Dank, Ihr habt uns sehr geholfen.“

Die Frau nickte kurz und schlug dann die Tür zu.

Mary warf Emily einen besorgten Blick zu. Die Arme war natürlich völlig mitgenommen, aber sie schien sich im Griff zu haben.

„Ich hab kein Zuhause mehr“, murmelte sie wie betäubt.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Mary. Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie sonst sagen konnte.

Emily versuchte ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln, musste schlucken und dann brach sie doch in Tränen aus.


	5. Und jetzt?

Mary brauchte eine gute Weile, bis sie Emily soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprechen konnten.

„Wir könnten nach Oregon fahren und deine Familie suchen“, schlug Mary vor.

Emily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich unbedingt wiedersehen wollen“, vermutete sie. „Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass sie das Haus schon länger verkaufen wollten und nur ich sie davon abgehalten habe. Mir lag als einzige wirklich was an diesem Ort. Und ich muss sie auch nicht unbedingt wiedersehen. Sie beachten mich auch nicht mehr als alle anderen Leute, die ich kenne. Und ich bin es leid, immer die Merkwürdige, die Überflüssige zu sein.“

„Du könntest auch Mrs Doret fragen, ob du bei ihr einziehen kannst“, schlug Mary vor, aber Emilys musterte sie, als sei sie nicht mehr ganz bei Trost.

„Nein. Ich bin hier fertig“, beschloss Emily. „Ich werde ein neues Leben anfangen. Ein Leben, in dem ich mutig bin. In dem ich mit den Leuten rede. In dem ich beachtet werde.“

„Definiere Leben neu und du kannst das alles haben“, bemerkte Mary und ließ ihre Hand durch die Tischplatte des kleinen Bahnhofscafés gleiten, in das sie eingekehrt waren. 

Mary fragte sich, wie lang es dauern würde, bis der junge Mann hinter der Theke verstehen würde, dass sie kein Geld hatten und deshalb nichts bestellen würden. Den Schaffner hatten sie gestern Nacht davon überzeugen können, sie zwei 'arme, ausgeraubte Damen' umsonst mitzunehmen. 

„Was hast denn du jetzt vor?“, fragte Emily neugierig.

„Ich werde nach England zurückkehren und nach meinem Sohn sehen“, beschloss Mary. „Was danach kommt, werde ich sehen.“

„Du hast einen Sohn?“, fragte Emily mit großen Augen.

Mary nickte stolz.

„Percy. Benannt nach seinem Vater. Er ist ein wundervolles Kind. Du wirst ihn lieben.“

„Ich…was?“, fragte Emily ungläubig. 

„Komm mit“, bat Mary. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass mein Haus noch offensteht, aber Europa ist groß. Und es wohnen viele, interessante Autoren dort. Irgendwer wird uns sicher aufnehmen.“

Emily sah sie skeptisch an.

„Europa ist sehr weit weg“, murmelte sie unsicher. „Und ich glaube, Schifffahren ist nicht wirklich meine Sache. Gehen da nicht auch häufiger Schiffe unter auf der Fahrt nach Europa?“

„Wie war das? Wolltest du nicht mutiger sein?“, fragte Mary amüsiert. „Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, damit anzufangen.“

Emily schluckte schwer. Dann aber schlich sich plötzlich eine neue Entschlossenheit in ihre Augen. 

„Wohl an“, sagte sie. „Auf nach Europa.“


	6. Loslassen

Als sie die MS Armanda betraten, die sie sicher nach London bringen sollte, sah Emily immer noch nicht so aus, als wäre sie mit ihrer Entscheidung ganzheitlich zufrieden. Das war eigentlich kein Wunder. Es war schon ein großer Schritt für jemanden, der sonst kaum sein Zimmer verließ, ans andere Ende der Welt zu fahren.  
Mary dagegen fühlte sich fabelhaft, als ihr die erste Brise Seeluft um die Nase wehte. Sie war schon immer eine Wanderin gewesen, zuhause nur unterwegs, die Menschen, die sie begleiteten, eher Konstanten in ihrem Leben, als die Orte, zu denen es sie zog.

Der Rabe erreichte sie, kurz bevor die beiden unter Deck gehen konnten. Er trug einen Brief in den Krallen, den er Mary auf den Kopf fallenließ, bevor er wieder in den grauen New Yorker Himmel verschwand.  
Mary hob mit einiger Anstrengung den Brief vom Boden auf, auf den er durch sie hindurch gefallen war.

„Edgar?“, fragte Emily überflüssigerweise, als Mary das Papier auseinanderschlug.

„Sehr geehrte Ms Shelley“, las Mary vor.

„Es freut mich zu lesen, dass Ihr Euch wieder unter den Lebenden befindet, obgleich mir natürlich bewusst ist, dass Euer jetziger Zustand nur ein ärmlicher Abklatsch Eures Lebens sein kann.

Dafür möchte ich mich in aller Form bei Euch entschuldigen. Die Geschehnisse auf der murder mystery invite only casual dinner party/gala for friends potluck, zu der ich eingeladen hatte, haben mich arg betrübt. Ich bereue zutiefst den Ausgang des Events, das ich zur reinen erfreulichen Erquickung aller Beteiligten geplant hatte.

Es freut mich auch zu hören, dass Ihr auf Emily Dickinson getroffen seid und auch sie sich in den Umständen entsprechend befriedigender Gesundheit zu befinden scheint. Vielleicht mögt Ihr mir den Gefallen tun und euch in meinem Namen erkundigen, weshalb Miss Dickinson damals zu meiner Party nicht erschien…“

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?“, kommentierte Emily und Mary registrierte erfreut, dass sie sich gerade tatsächlich über Poe lustig machte. Vielleicht war eine selbstbewusste Emilys doch kein so utopischer Wunsch.

„Des weiteren möchte ich mich sehr für Eure Nachricht bedanken“, las Mary weiter vor. „Schürt sie doch meine Hoffnung, auch unter den anderen Partygästen könnte es Individuen geben, die den Weg zurück in die Welt der Lebenden finden. Das lindert zwar nicht die Trauer, die ich vor allem im Hinblick auf das furchtbare Ableben meiner so teuren und wunderschönen Annabel Lee…“

Mary stockte erschrocken.

„Annabel ist tot?“, flüsterte Emily entsetzt und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Mary ließ den Brief sinken und nahm sie wortlos in den Arm.

Es tat erschreckend arg weh, gerade von Annabels Tod zu erfahren. Vielleicht, weil sie keine Autorin war. Oder weil es einfach unmöglich war, Annabel nicht zu lieben. So jemand hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben. Vor allem nicht kaltblütig umgebracht zu werden.

Diesmal hielt Mary sich nicht zurück.

„ _Geliebte von allen,  
Deren Lächeln die Sonne in Schatten stellte,  
Hat Annabel Lee diese Welt verlassen  
Und eine Leere zurückgelassen,  
Die nur die Erinnerung an sie  
Annähernd ausfüllen kann“_, deklarierte Mary und Emily schluchzte zustimmend.

Dann löste sie sich von Mary und strich sich energisch die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Wir müssen lesen, was Edgar sonst noch schreibt“, entschied sie schniefend und hob den Brief vom Boden auf.

„Es lindert zwar nicht die Trauer“, wiederholte sie und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Aber es hilft mir ein wenig dabei, nicht zu verzweifeln.

Vielleicht hilft es Euch zu erfahren, dass die brutalen Verantwortlichen für unser Unglück zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurden. E…Eddie hat das Land verlassen und ich weiß sicher, dass er nicht mehr wird zurückkehren können. Und die Brontë-Schwestern befinden sich im Gefängnis und erwarten in höchstens einem Monat ihre Gerichtsverhandlung, in der man sie mit hoher Sicherheit zum Tode verurteilen wird.

Oscar, Ernest und Lenore sind wohlauf, Lenore lässt euch grüßen.  
Mit freundschaftlichen Grüßen,  
E.A. Poe“

Nachdem sie bei Eddies Namen kurz gestockt hatte, hatte Emily die letzten Zeilen im Eiltempo hervorgebracht. Als würde das dem Geschriebenen seinen Schrecken nehmen. Mary fühlte sich trotzdem, als wäre sie noch einmal vom Stromschlag getroffen worden.

Charlotte sollte sie umgebracht haben? Charlotte? Diejenige, deren Anwesenheit Mary am meisten genossen hatte? Diejenige, um die sie sich gesorgt hatte? Bei der sie Angst gehabt hatte, sie könnte das nächste Opfer gewesen sein?

„Sie hat mich zur Tür gelockt“, keuchte Mary erschrocken auf, als die Erinnerung sie einholte. „Diese falsche Schlange! Sie hat mir geraten, nicht durch den Hauptgang zu fliehen. Sie hat mich direkt in die Falle gelockt!“

„Und Eddie war gar nicht tot“, wisperte Emily entgeistert. „Er hat die ganze Zeit nur so getan, als lebte er nicht mehr. Ihn habe ich gesehen, wie er Krishanti erwürgte. Und Charlottes Schwester muss mich erschlagen haben.“

Mary spürte eine unbändige Wut in sich aufschäumen und bemerkte, dass die Stromblitze erneut ihre Arme auf und nieder schossen.

„Mary?“, fragte Emily alarmiert.

Mit einem Aufschrei hob Mary die Arme und schleuderte einen riesigen Blitz in die träge plätschernde See, wo die Elektrizität sich ausbreitete, wie ein leuchtender Teppich.

Mary schüttelte ihre Hände aus.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich besser“, verkündete sie bitter.

Emily wagte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln und Mary sah, dass ihr stumme Tränen die Wangen herabrannen.

„Immerhin haben Poe, Hemingway und Wilde überlebt“, murmelte sie.

„Ja. Aber das heißt, dass HG auch gestorben ist“, stellte Mary fest.

„Die arme Lenore“, bemerkte Emily.

Auf Marys fragenden Blick fügte sie leicht schniefend hinzu: „Ich weiß nichts Genaues, aber sie haben verdächtig viel Zeit zusammen auf dem Dachboden verbracht.“

Mary spürte einen tiefen Stich des Bedauerns, als sie an all ihre Freunde dachte, die Eddie und Charlotte auf dem Gewissen hatten.

„Vielleicht holt Krishanti sie zurück“, hoffte sie.

Emily nickte eifrig und wischte sich erneut übers Gesicht.

„Das tut sie bestimmt“, versicherte sie.

In diesem Moment stieß das Schiff einen sehr lauten, tiefen Ton aus und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Mary drehte sich zum Ufer um zu beobachteten, wie New York langsam immer kleiner wurde.

Und redete sich ein, dass die Tränen auf ihren Wangen bloß vom Fahrtwind stammten.


	8. MS Armanda

Mary und Emily teilten sich eine winzige Kabine ganz im hinteren Teil der dritten Klasse. Das war alles, was der Schiffsinhaber ihnen für Marys Ohrringe verkaufen wollte. Mehr Schmuck hatten die beiden leider nicht zu verkaufen gehabt. Keine von Ihnen hatte zur Party viel davon getragen.

Mary tat der Mann immer noch leid, schließlich würden sich die Ohrringe von ihm nicht aufheben lassen, solange sie nicht dabeistand und die sich wie besessen darauf konzentrierte, sie zu materialisieren. Andererseits hatte Emily recht, wenn sie sagte, dass sie den Mann ja bezahlt hätten, würde eine von ihnen über Geld verfügen.

Die Kabine beinhaltete nur ein Bett, aber als Geister würden sie so oder so keinen Schlaf benötigen. Eigentlich schade. Mary hätte einiges dafür gegeben, für ein paar Stunden im Traumland ihren Erinnerungen zu entfliehen.

Sie hatte Emily nicht mehr auf Poes Party angesprochen, seit sie erfahren hatten, wer ihre Mörder waren. Allerdings bemerkte sie manchmal, wie Emilys Gesichtsausdruck abwesend wurde und ihre Hand wie von selbst zu der gewissen Stelle an ihrem Kopf wanderte. Sie schlussfolgerte, dass auch Emily immer noch mit den neuen Erkenntnissen zu kämpfen hatte, aber sie wusste nicht, ob es ihnen helfen würde, darüber zu sprechen. Es war so oder so geschehen und sie konnten nichts mehr daran ändern. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, sich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren.

Also versuchte Mary, nicht allzuviel über den Brief von Poe zu grübeln und die Überfahrt zu genießen. Die Frage, in welches Restaurant sie gehen sollten, brauchte sie sich dabei leider nicht wie sonst zu stellen. Geister konnten, wie Lenore bewiesen hatte, zwar Nahrung zu sich nehmen, doch brauchten sie das keineswegs, um ihren Hunger zu stillen. Und ohne Bargeld würde man sie kaum in ein Restaurant lassen.

Genausowenig Sinn ergab es für sie im Prinzip, durch die unzähligen Geschäfte zu schlendern, die sich im Schiffsbauch befanden. Das Einzige, was sie je noch tragen würden, waren die Kleider, die sie während der Party angezogen hatten. Das hielt Mary und Emily allerdings nicht davon ab, sämtliche Geschäfte ausführlichst zu erkunden.

„Hast du dir eigentlich schon Gedanken gemacht, wen von den vielen Autoren Europas du um Obdach bitten willst?“, fragte Emily, als sie sich nach einem weiteren, langen Tag an Bord des Schiffes auf den Weg in ihre Kajüte machten. Um nicht allzu auffällig zu sein, hatten sie beschlossen, jeweils wenigstens ein paar Stunden der Nacht dort zu verbringen. Zwar konnte Ihnen niemand auf dem Schiff noch etwas antun, aber auf mehr als 3000 panische Passagiere, die vor ihnen flüchteten, nur, weil sie Geister waren, konnten sie gut und gerne verzichten. Und so hatten sie sich entschlossen, inkognito beziehungsweise als lebende Menschen zu reisen.

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Mary zu. „Ich hatte an Tolstoi gedacht, Goethe, vielleicht oder Charles Dickens. Was meinst du?“

Emily kam nicht mehr dazu, ihre Ideen auszusprechen, da sie in diesem Moment um eine Ecke bogen und mit einem Pärchen zusammenstießen, das aus der anderen Richtung kam.

Mary besaß das Gleichgewicht und die Geistesgegenwart, sowohl sich als auch die Dame auf den Beinen zu halten und sich genug zu materialisieren, um die brünette Frau zu stützen. Emily dagegen stolperte bei dem Versuch, dem Mann auszuweichen und durchquerte im Fallen seinen Regenschirm, bevor sie unelegant auf dem Boden landete. Der Mann hingegen strauchelte, stieg mit einem riesigen (und prinzipiell unnötigen) Schritt über Emily drüber und musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht seinerseits zu Boden zu stürzen.

„Verzeiht bitte vielmals“, entschuldigte sich der Mann und reichte Emilys die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Zum Glück waren die beiden Geister mittlerweile geübt im sich Verkörperlichen, sodass Emily getrost nach der dargebotenen Hand greifen konnte. Mary ließ derweil mit einer entschuldigenden Geste seine Gefährtin los.

„Entschuldigt bitte“, bat sie. „Wir waren unaufmerksam.“

„Aber nicht doch“, widersprach der Mann, nachdem er Emilys erfolgreich auf die Beine gestellt hatte. Mary registrierte, dass er mit einem starken Akzent sprach.

„Das war allein meine Schuld“, beteuerte er und küsste Emilys galant die Hand, bevor er an die Seite seiner Gefährtin zurückeilte. 

„Ich würde es gerne wieder gut machen“, schlug er dann vor. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie beide zu einem Drink einlüden?“

„Robert“, setzte die Frau an und fügte etwas in einer Sprache hinzu, die Mary zwar nicht verstand, aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit als deutsch identifizierte. Der Stimmlage der Frau nach zu urteilen, wies sie ihn auf die nachtschlafende Zeit hin, zu der sie aufeinander getroffen waren.

Robert antwortete etwas mürrisch, doch gleich darauf hellte sich sein Gesicht wieder auf, als die Frau ihm liebevoll den Arm tätschelte und etwas im versöhnlichem Tonfall hinterherschob. 

„Clara gibt zu bedenken, dass eine Entschädigung morgen abend angebrachter wäre“, erklärte Robert wieder auf englisch. „Sicher wollt auch Ihr euch zu Bett begeben. Wir schlagen deshalb eine erneute Zusammenkunft morgen gegen sieben im ‚Mon Ami‘ vor. Ihr kennt das Lokal?“

Ja, das kannte Mary allerdings. Es war eine der teuersten Ortschaften des Schiffes.

„Das ist wirklich nicht not-“, setzte sie an.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung wurde sie von Emily unterbrochen, die mit strahlenden Augen „Wir kommen sehr gerne“ hauchte.

„Das freut mich, guten Abend“, verabschiedete sich Robert und Clara nickte freundlich, bevor sie in Richtung der ersten beiden Klassen verschwanden. 

„Was war das denn?“, fragte Mary amüsiert Emily, die dem Paar immer noch mit offenem Mund nachstarrte. „Du hast uns nicht gerade eine Verabredung in einem der teuersten Restaurants organisiert _und_ mich unterbrochen?“

„Doch“, grinste Emily und ein unbekanntes Selbstbewusstsein strahlte in ihren Augen. „Und ist dir noch etwas aufgefallen? Er hat mich bemerkt.“

Erst wollte Mary sagen, dass Emily ja wohl kaum zu übersehen gewesen war, da sie Robert fast über den Haufen gerannt war. Aber dann wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass es Emily war, die da vor ihr stand und das gleiche Strahlen breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Er hat dich bemerkt“, bestätigte sie. Und platzte fast vor Stolz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleines Ratespiel: Wer sind Clara und Robert? :)


End file.
